


We Will Endure Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing under the Moonlight, Dragon hunting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of snapshots in the lives of Mahanon and Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Endure Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



> So I went with the decision from my muse to create a sort of snapshot of little scenes in the lives of Mahanon and Cullen during the course of Inquisition events rather than a massive epic. I did my best to keep with the letter of my recipient wanted to see in their gift, so I hope that you enjoy. :)
> 
> Thank you to my friend, luma, for being my editor and helping beat this into a thing to read.
> 
> Elvish words used:
> 
> emma lath - my love  
> ma vhenan - my heart

_Tanned feet race swiftly through the thick lines of trees in the quiet forest as metal-booted feet follow quickly after. Mahanon curses himself for leaving the safety of the Clan and practicing some of the magical skills that the Keeper has been teaching him while looking for healing herbs that the Clan could use at a nearby village—a village that apparently has Templars visiting it on the same day he’s chosen to search for herbs._

_Mage hunters._

_His Keeper has warned the Clan about them many times, stating in cool, matter of fact tones of how the Templars take away young mages and force them to live in their Circle Towers. The shems’ Chantry claims the Towers are a place for teaching young mages to control their powers and protect themselves from dangers of the Fade. The horrors stories that mages fleeing from the Towers tell them say otherwise. Such tales make him wary of interacting with the shems in general._

_The trees around him start to thin out and he notices a large stone ledge stuck out over the ravine some ways away and changes his course for it. He hears the mage hunters race after him as he makes a run for the ledge._

_“Stop, apostate!”_

_He hears the voice call out to him, and he grits his teeth as he reaches the stone. He slides to a stop almost on the edge of it. Mahanon turns to face the Templar, his teeth bared and the aura of his magic flaring outwardly. He pulls a knife from his belt, aiming the blade in the direction of the mage hunter._

_“Come no closer or I jump, Chantry Templar.”, Mahanon hisses in response to the mage hunter’s command. The Templar takes off his helmet, revealing a handsome shem face and lets it fall to the ground next to his feet. The Templar reaches out towards him as though to try and stop him._

_“Please. Don’t jump.”_

_Mahanon raises one eyebrow at the plaintive tone in the shem’s voice, not willing to lower his guard in the event that the shem is trying to trick him. “You won’t take me alive, Templar. I will not go willingly to your Chantry Circle Towers.”_

_The shem’s face twists angrily, and his hand drops to his sword. Mahanon edges backwards, and gravel slips beneath his feet. They both freeze. Their gazes lock. Silently, Mahanon dares him to take another move._

_“... I will let you go,” the shem says. Mahanon swallows heavily, and watches the shem back away, picking up his helmet and turning to leave._

_“Da’len?” The voice comes from his right as the bushes rustle. Keeper Lavellan appears with two Dalish hunters, who immediately aim their bows at the back of the retreating Templar. She narrows her eyes at the back of the young Templar before turning her gaze to look at Mahanon._

_“What happened here?” she demands._

_Mahanon runs a shaking hand over his face._

_“I was careless with my magic while looking for healing herbs, Keeper. It attracted the attention of that Templar from the shem village nearby.”_

_He watches his Keeper in silence as she watches the Templar leave. When he has disappeared, she turns her attention back to him. “It is good that you are now safe, Da’len. But now we must move the Clan away from here.”_

_“Yes, Keeper.”_

*

Mahanon startles himself awake with a soft groan and stares at the ceiling before slowly sitting up in the bed, trying to not accidentally wake the person next to him. He stared at his fisted hands. He hadn’t thought of that day in a long time. Why was he dreaming of it now?

His ears twitch slightly as the body next to him stirs with a soft groan and he smiles softly as he hears them rub their hands across their face. “You should go back to sleep. It's not yet dawn.”

“Only if you go back to sleep too,” Cullen answers with a soft snort. He sits upright, and leans into Mahanon, touching his right hand gently. “I’m an early riser, but you? It’s not yet dawn. Why are you awake?”

“You’re not the only one with a claim to being an early riser, emma lath. But as it happens, my mind is still restless with the planning we’ve been doing for the Ball in Orlais. As well as an old memory that I have not dreamed or thought about in a long time,” Mahanon answers with a slight shrug.

“Seeing as we have to leave most of that for fate to decide, there is not much we can do for that. Would you be more comfortable sharing your dream with me?” Cullen asks softly, lightly running his fingers across the elf’s hand.

Mahanon sighs softly through his nose as he looks down and turns his hand over to hold Cullen’s hand. “There’s not much to tell other than I was overconfident in the strength of my abilities and thought very highly of myself. My vallaslin was still fresh around the time of the incident. I was rather lucky to escape the encounter now that I think about it.”

“What happened?”

“I had an encounter with a Templar outside a little village in the Free Marches -- that my Clan had decided to stay near, after practicing my magic little bit too much while looking for healing herbs that my Clan needed. A lone Templar came after me for that and I led him on a chase through the forest nearby. Eventually I lead him to a stone -”

“To a stone ledge that overlooked a ravine below. There was a discussion between you and him if I recall.”, Cullen said, looking slightly uncomfortable as Mahanon gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Did the Templar share the story with you upon his return to the order?”, Mahanon asked, curious as to what Cullen would know of the tale.

Cullen shakes his head slightly, still looking faintly uncomfortable. “No, not exactly like that. But that memory sounds familiar because...”

“Because of what?” A concerned look comes onto Mahanon’s face. “Cullen, are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine. Its just the memory you shared… I know it because that the Templar was me. That was during a time where I was not in a happy mental state towards mages in particular. There was a part of me that regretted letting the mage go, but there is another part of me that is glad I did so.” Cullen flushed slightly before looking away. 

“You mean after the incident you survived in the Ferelden Circle Tower.” Mahanon’s voice is soft and serious.

“Yes.” Cullen nods slightly. “I wondered why there was something about you that had seemed familiar at Haven.”

“So it seems, emma lath. I suppose we should be grateful that you decided to let me go then.”, Mahanon says quietly as he squeezes Cullen’s hand gently before taking hold of Cullen’s chin to make him meet his gaze.

“How can you stand to—”

“We’re fortunate, then, that fate decided we should meet again,” Mahanon continues as he speaks over the man. He nuzzles Cullen gently before kissing him on his right cheek.

Cullen smiles warmly. “Indeed.”

*

They are done here, and the night has ended better than Cullen had thought it would. The throne of the Orlesian empire is intact, with Celene blackmailed into ruling beside her cousin Gaspard and the elven woman Briala. That was certainly an interesting choice for Mahanon to make with all the blackmail material they’d found around the palace in between fighting off Venatori agents. But it isn’t something he’s going to complain about.

At least Cullen can be glad that they aren’t going to be attending anymore balls anytime soon—or so he hopes. He has had enough of unfamiliar hands taking liberties that he doesn’t appreciate having to deal with all night. They can return to Skyhold now, though first they have to locate their wayward Elven Inquisitor.

He spots Leliana and Dorian right as they start walking in place with him. “Have either of you seen the Inquisitor since the revelation of Corypheus’s spy here?”

Leliana shakes her head slightly as Dorian nods while looking thoughtful. And calm, Cullen notices. “Indeed I did, Commander. Our lovely and handsome Inquisitor slipped outside to get a breath of fresh air I believe. I saw that Arcane Advisor slip out after him.”

“Any idea what she might be up to?” Cullen asks softly as he looks for an open door that leads to the balcony.

“None whatsoever. I went to find Leliana here at once when I saw that,” Dorian answers softly.

They stop as one at a brightly decorated table that sits near an open set of balcony doors and he can see Mahanon leaning against the railing as the Arcane Advisor turns to leave.

“Be careful, Commander. There’s no telling what that woman might be up too. And she was alone with the Inquisitor,” Leliana says quietly, her tone full of warning, though for what he’s not quite sure.

“I will keep that in mind, Leliana. Thank you,” Cullen says, tilting his head towards her in acknowledgement as he steps through the doorway. He shares a brief glance with the dark haired woman, her golden eyes glittering in the low lighting of the doorway before she nods slightly at him and he gives her a slight wary nod in turn. 

The moment over he turns his attention to Mahanon and goes stand next to him against the railing. He counts it as a personal win when Mahanon turns his head towards him slightly and reveals the small smile that graces his face.

“There you are. We’ve been looking for you, Mahanon. Are you well?”

“And now you have found me, ma vhenan. I am all right and I apologize if my disappearance caused any… concerns. It’s been a long, trying night and I just wished for some time to myself,” Mahanon answers with a soft sigh as he looks out into the dark distance of the night.

“It has certainly been a long night. Though it does end with an outcome that I did not think to expect.” There is so much more that Cullen wants to say, but the sound of music playing reaches their ears and he watches with a small smile as Mahanon turns his head slightly to glance over his shoulder toward the open door with a spark of interest in his eyes. “But there is a matter that I’d like to bring your attention too. And I do not think that there will be another chance for a while.”

“And what would that be, Cullen?”, Mahanon asks now half turned and watching him with slightly raised eyebrows.

Cullen sketches a slight bow as he reaches a hand out towards him with a smile of his own. “I’m wondering if you will give me the pleasure and honor of a dance before we depart for Skyhold, my Lord.”

“I thought you said that you didn’t dance?”

Cullen hears the soft question in the elf’s voice, though his eyes are bright with interest and no longer leaning against the railing.

“As I said it might be our last chance for a while and I would like to do it with you, my heart,” Cullen answers as Mahanon starts to move towards him.

“I would be honored to dance with you, emma lath,” Mahanon answers as he finally takes Cullen’s hand and Cullen pulls him into a slow dance that matches the beat of the music coming outside.

They dance under the waning light of the moon until Josephine comes outside to collect them.

0

It isn’t often that Mahanon is able to talk Cullen into leaving Skyhold. Crestwood has been the home to a few Venatori agents seen searching the nearby Elven ruins. They decide to deal with the Venatori first, and then turn their attention to the dragon terrorizing the locals. Mahanon has never worked with Cullen in the field before―this is a first for the both of them.

It takes the better part of the day to reach the nearby ruins in a small canyon that the dragon has taken residence in. But once they find it, their group takes up residence near three large boulders.

“So what’s the plan, Boss?” Iron Bull asks as he stares at the restless dragon. His eye alights with savage excitement, and Cullen almost shakes his head in amusement. Dorian, however, _does_ shake his head as he mutters something in his home tongue.

“Alright. Here’s what we do. We—”, Mahanon starts to answer before he cuts himself with several loud sneezes that alerts the dragon to their position. Everyone stops moving and stares at him in surprise.

“Hey Nutty, are you—” Varric starts to ask, but the dragon roars its challenge, interrupting him. The Iron Bull roars back and charges the dragon as Mahanon’s aura of magic flares.

“Later, when we don’t have a dragon after us,” Mahanon says. He sneezes again before launching some fire and ice magic at the dragon, tossing a protective barrier over Cullen and Iron Bull. 

Night is falling when they finally manage to fell the dragon. The others loot its lair as Cullen hangs back with a sneezing Mahanon. He puts a blanket around the elf’s hunched shoulders and Mahanon nods his thanks.

A comfortable silence falls between them before Cullen clears his throat awkwardly. “So… you’re allergic to dragons?”

“It would appear so,” Mahanon answers as an embarrassed flush slowly appears in his skin and he looks away.

“You didn’t know?” Cullen asks curious, watching him.

“No, it’s never come up before. My clan never strayed near dragon territory,” Mahanon answers as he sneezes again. “This is... _annoying_.”

“I can sympathize. I’ll see if there’s something at the camp for you. Like a handkerchief,” Cullen says. He crouches down to kiss Mahanon’s right cheek before getting up to talk a scout about heading back to the main camp while ignoring the glaring pout that Mahanon gives his back. Not even a moment passes after Cullen leaves his side before Dorian, Iron Bull, and Varric crowd him.

“So…” Varric begins in a sly voice and Mahanon rolls his eyes and he turns his attention to Bull.

“Were you able to find what I asked for before the dragon’s body was completely picked over?” Mahanon asks. He ignores the look of amusement that Varric and Dorian are aiming at him as Iron Bull nods.

“Yeah. I grabbed most of the scales and the claws for you, Boss. We also found some new magical staffs that the Vint thought might be useful in the long run,” Bull answers, his tone even and calm as Varric makes an amused sound.

“Thank you, Bull. I’m grateful for your help. And I owe you for this,” Mahanon says with an appreciative look on his face.

“No problem, Boss. Just happy to be of service,” Bull answers with a nod.

“So, Nutty, about that moment before we had to fight the dragon…” Varric begins to say. Mahanon shakes his head sharply.

“No, Varric. And that better not make it into any book you plan on writing about this. Same for you two. No reports or books.” Mahanon answers sternly, daring them to mess with him.

“Awww…”

“Well you’re no fun,” Dorian says with a small frown.

“Yes, well, I try,” Mahanon answers in a soft voice before sneezing again several more times, much to the amusement of his friends and Cullen when he returns to them with a handkerchief.

0

The headache beats harshly against his skull as he stares down at the reports that litter his desk. Part of him wishes that no more reports will be brought to him so that he can take a break for a bit and get some rest. The other half of him rails at the idea of taking a break and doing nothing, because he knows that if he did that then he’ll have nothing to distract himself from the lyrium withdrawal. He has sworn to both Cassandra and Mahanon that he won’t be a useless body around the fortress as he weans himself further away from the addictive substance.

“He took the contract, he’ll be punished if he fails,” a quiet, boyish voice whispers from the shadows. “It’s dark around him, but he uses the dark like he uses the quiet. It helps him. But it doesn’t help _him_.”

Cullen holds back the urge to snarl, and sighs at the spirit boy who suddenly appears in the cold office space, startling one of Leliana’s ravens that has decided to roost there on the couch. The raven flutters onto the floor with an annoyed caw.

“Cole, I’m busy. Can this wait until later?” Cullen asks as he looks up from the report that he’s been struggling to read all morning. Cole shakes his head before moving to stand next to him.

“No. He took the job. He took the contract. He can’t fail this one or he’ll be punished. Have to kill him. I only wish to help, Commander,” Cole repeats urgently.

Cole’s words finally whisper their way through Cullen’s mind, and the hair on the back of his neck stiffens. “What is going on, Cole? Where is he?”

“The Inquisitor is speaking with Dorian and Solas in the ambassador’s office. They just returned from a mission yesterday.”, Cole answers in a thoughtful tone and his eyes far away. “Walk, don’t run or give yourself away, Commander.”

Cullen is already in motion, sliding a pair of knives that Mahanon had once given him onto his belt. He steps out of his office and onto the battlements like nothing is amiss, and heads to the main hall as quickly as he can. The light of the sun stings at his eyes, and makes his headache even worse.

There are very few nobles about. Varric is at his table and there are a few servants moving about when he comes into the main hall. He notices a few interested gazes turn his way and ignores them all as he heads for Varric, who looks up at his approach and aims a cheerful smile at him.

“Curly! My favorite former Templar. What can I do for you today?” the dwarf asks cheerfully.

“No time. Come with me.” Cullen commands before turning to walk to the door that leads to Josephine’s office. He ignores the concerned questions in Varric’s rising voice as he moves to follow after Cullen.

They burst into the room. In the space of time between heartbeats, Cullen notes that they’ve clearly surprised the assassin, who must have been getting ready to throw a knife at Mahanon. The Inquisitor, from the looks of things is fighting off a Purge spell as his aura of magic flares, while Dorian and Solas lay crumpled on the floor nearby. 

“Mahanon!”

“Cullen!”

Cullen pulls out the hunting knife from his belt and throws himself between Mahanon and the assassin. The assassin meets Cullen’s knife with his dagger, and they exchange hits. Fighting with knives is not one of Cullen’s specialties, even without the headache. The assassin catches Cullen off-balance quickly, and Cullen feels something cold slide into his gut. The assassin twists, and Cullen’s vision flickers.

“Curly!”

His head hits the corner of Josephine’s desk, and he blacks out.

*

Cullen opens his eyes blearily, and stares at the ceiling. It… is not his ceiling. He realizes that his head is laying in Mahanon’s lap, and squints up at the elf. Mahanon smiles down at him, and Cullen tries not to groan as Mahanon shifts slightly to better accommodate him.

“Cullen?”

“What happened?” he asks as he slowly blinks in the dim light of Mahanon’s room. Mahanon chuckles softly in response.

“Well, you saved my life by foiling the assassination. Leliana and the Iron Bull are looking into how the assassin managed to make their way in so close.”

“Oh good, I’m glad to have been able to stop the attempt. I’m certain that there is work waiting for me in my office, so I really should—”, Cullen tries say that he should leave and get back to work, but Mahanon silences him by placing one finger over his lips.

“What are you going to do is _rest_ , Cullen. You collapsed at my feet when the assassin was taken away.”

“... Oh.”

“Would you alright with me using a bit of healing magic on you?”

Cullen stills at the question and thinks about it. He knows Mahanon is nothing like the mages at the Ferelden Circle or the Circle in Kirkwall, but sometimes he still finds it hard to trust mages as a whole. “You can try. I’m not sure if magic will help with it,” he mumbles.

He tries not to flinch as Mahanon starts to use a bit of healing magic on him. After a few moments, his headache eases and he lets out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you, beloved.”

“Happy to help, ma vhenan.”

0

“What do you think?”

“Josephine thinks it’s a good idea. She says it will do wonders for the image of the Inquisition if its leader adopts a small child,” Cullen answers the question absently with a slight shrug as he glances over a report before signing it and handing the report to a waiting agent.

Mahanon sighs and shakes his head from where he leans against the wall near the door before going to Cullen’s side. Mahanon puts a hand on his elbow. Cullen looks over to meet his gaze.

“I’m not asking what Josephine thinks. I’m asking what you think, Cullen.”

“I don’t really know, beloved. Leading an organization is entirely different from raising a child.”

Mahanon tilts his head slightly, a small, considering smile on his face. “That might be true. But I’ve seen you with your sister’s children, and you’re very good with them. I think you would make a great parent to any child lucky enough to have you as a father.”

“Do you think so?” Cullen asks with a small frown. “I’m not opposed to the idea of adopting a child. But is now really the best time to be thinking of such things?”

Mahanon shrugs his shoulders, unconcerned. “Will there ever be a ‘best’ time to try starting a family, Cullen? We don’t know when Solas will begin his attempt to tear down the Veil. We don’t know if it’s something you or I will survive. So why not now?”

Cullen leans against his desk and crosses his arms over his chest. As he twists the golden band around his fourth finger with his thumb, he knows that in his heart he wants nothing better than to have a child with Mahanon. But it would mean that they would be putting the child’s life in danger alongside their own. 

In his heart, he knows that his husband is right. When would there be a better time than making the choice now?

His mind made up, Cullen smiles softly, and takes Mahanon’s hand. Surprised at the touch, Mahanon’s head whips up, and he smiles back. “You’re right,” Cullen says softly.

“I am?”

“It’s now or never,” Cullen admits. “If you want this for us, not the Inquisition, then yes. I want... “ He reddens. “I want to raise a child with you.”

Mahanon kisses him, and pulls him into a hug that Cullen returns. “I love you,” Mahanon promises. Cullen chuckles and ducks his head into his husband’s neck.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
